


Blind

by hwangsungfairy



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, JBJ Fic Fest Come True (2018), M/M, Romance, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Written for the JBJ Fic Fest (2018 edition)Friends to lovers. It's not that Donghan is bothered by Hyunbin's massive crush on Yongguk, because why would he be? It's only that he'd expected it to be over by now, and it's clearly hopeless because Yongguk only loves cats, gaming and (possibly) Shihyun, and could Hyunbin please just stop talking about how handsome their hyung is already???





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the prompter will like what I did with their ideas, let me know what you thought of it!

“Hey, hey, did you catch that?”

At the familiar voice, Donghan looked up from his phone and saw Hyunbin sprawled on one of the couches, Tolbi and Rcy cuddling on his chest. Yongguk had apparently been roped into recording Hyunbin with the cats, seeing as he was kneeling in front of the couch with his phone.

“Yes, I got like four whole videos of you with _my_ cats,” Yongguk answered, curtly. He was obviously joking, but Hyunbin seemed to find it really fun that the elder was still sulky about his cats liking him more than him, their rightful owner.

“I can’t help it if they like me that much,” Hyunbin cooed, eyes sparkling as Tolbi stretched, only to lie down on his chest again with a little sigh.

“Did you stuff your clothes with catnip?” Yongguk asked, still kneeling near the couch, “or is there catnip in your body lotion?” he added, frowning.

“There’s no such thing,” Hyunbin answered with a deep laugh, his chest falling and rising as he did, “I’m a cat lover and they can feel it.”

Yongguk pouted at that.

 

Donghan raised a brow. He wasn’t a big fan of the way Hyunbin’s eyes were still sparkling, and all the more because this time, his eyes were focused on Yongguk. Yongguk didn’t seem to notice, or if he had, he didn’t seem to care because all he cared about right now was his cats. Donghan’s grip on his phone tightened, and Kenta, who was facing him, nudged his leg under the table.

“Hey, is there something wrong? You’ve been staring at them for the past five minutes.”

Kenta’s words made Donghan come back to reality, and he realized his crushing grip on his phone, which he immediately released. He glanced a last time at Hyunbin and Yongguk, but they hadn’t moved, Hyunbin still on the couch and Yongguk on the floor. Kenta followed his gaze, and his mouth formed a perfect “o”. Donghan’s eyes finally met his, and to Donghan’s own surprise, he blushed a bit.

“What?” he defended himself, rubbing his reddening cheeks.

Kenta smiled knowingly and tilted his head.

“Nothing,” he answered with the voice of someone who clearly meant the opposite of what they had just said, “unless you wanna talk about it?”

“We are not talking about this in the kitchen where anyone can hear us,” Donghan said quickly, throwing glances around as if he feared someone would be eavesdropping.

Kenta snorted at his highly suspicious behavior, and shook his head. Later, then.

* * *

Later ended up being their usual talking before going to bed. By then, they were both in their pjs, all washed up and make up off their faces, and laying into their respective beds. Kenta actually quite liked their nightly conversations, the whole ordeal was like talking to your sibling until your parents would tell you to shush or someone fell asleep. Donghan kept tossing in his bed and that made Kenta laugh, until Donghan gave up, got off his bed to sneak into his.

“You’re too big to do that,” Kenta complained, more for the show of it rather than because he was truly annoyed by the other’s excessive affectionate nature. Donghan whined, and merely hugged him. Kenta let himself get embraced, and invited Donghan to talk first.

“It’s just so frustrating seeing him with Yongguk all the time, you know? He doesn’t pay attention to me ever unless I’m the one who initiates contact, and even when he does, it’s so short! He’s always going “Yongguk this, Yongguk that, and we did this, and we did that, and did you know Yongguk and I are planning on going to a cat café” like-” Donghan interrupted himself to breathe, “I should be the one he goes on dates with.”

Kenta nodded in his chest, and patted his head when he sighed again.

“It’s not fair he only cares about Yongguk when I’m here… Yongguk doesn’t even see him that way, all he cares about is cats and sleeping.”

“Don’t forget video games,” Kenta added sleepily.

“Yes, that and Shihyun too like, have you seen the way he couldn’t take his eyes off him when he visited us last week?”

“Hm-hm,” Kenta nodded.

“Maybe I should focus on helping them get together at first so that I can steal Hyunbin,” Donghan pondered aloud.

“Donghan, they’re growns-up and they’ll get together without you meddling in,” Kenta replied, “I’m almost sure one of them is gonna confess soon, I can tell from the way they act with each other,” he added.

“Okay,” Donghan accepted, reluctantly, “then I guess that I need to focus on flirting harder with Hyunbin but is he even gonna pick up my hints?”

“I don’t know,” Kenta said after a few minutes of silence, “but don’t give up,” he added, nuzzling his nose into Donghan’s neck.

Donghan nodded, and wished him a good night. Kenta replied by the same words, and they fell asleep like this.

* * *

Hyunbin being oblivious to his feelings was really the biggest problem Donghan faced. Or maybe not, he mused, as Hyunbin having an obvious crush on Yongguk was also pretty problematic. Donghan could try all he wanted, yet Hyunbin’s eyes always somehow went back to Yongguk. Taehyun and Yongguk teased him by calling him a sad puppy, to which Donghan always answered by making the most pitiful face he could muster.

Worst in seeing his crush harboring his own crush on the eldest was that Donghan could tell that it was completely one-sided. Yongguk loved JBJ, but he didn’t _love_ any of them that way. As he had discussed with Kenta, though, Donghan guessed Yongguk had that kind of feelings for Shihyun. Whenever he sneaked to their dorms, him and Yongguk would sit close, sometimes hold hands as well, and… maybe it was just his imagination but it had seemed to Donghan a few times that they had shared discreet kisses. But it had always been very quick, so he he hadn’t thought much of it. Point is, Donghan couldn’t expose Yongguk and Shihyun’s potential relationship, nothing good would come out of it. No, he really had to focus on flirting with Hyunbin.

* * *

Today, the last schedule they had was a photoshoot which would include posing in groups. Donghan gulped nervously when he took a look at the spreadsheet with the planning, and saw his and Hyunbin’s name for a duo pose. He didn’t have enough time to check what kind of pose it would be, as he was called for a solo shot.

Half an hour later, it was his duo picture with Hyunbin, and Donghan shivered when Hyunbin got told to pull him into a back hug. Donghan forced himself to stay still while Hyunbin got closer, circling his shoulders in a loose embrace as the photographer took pictures. Hyunbin was asked to rest his chin on one of Donghan’s shoulders, which he did obediently, probably unaware of Donghan’s pounding heart. Just a few minutes and you’ll be free, Donghan kept telling himself, trying not to mind Hyunbin’s warm body against his. Stupid photoshoot that required them to stand so close to each other, Donghan cursed inwardly, especially as they were changing poses and had to stare into each other’s eyes. Donghan was so close to blushing and hiding his face embarrassingly, but he knew it would be unprofessional and Hyunbin wouldn’t understand why he’d be shy anyway.

“Can you lean on Hyunbin’s chest and have your hands on his shoulders?” one of the staff asked after talking with the photographer.

Can I _what_ , Donghan’s inner voice went in a high-pitched tone as he obeyed, this time not being able to conceal his blushing expression. Hyunbin’s hands were supposed to rest on his hips, and the warmth of his palms felt like the spark preceding a wildfire, as if Donghan’s skin was ready to be torn apart and scorched from that touch alone. At least, Hyunbin looked embarrassed too, as his little shy laughter revealed. Donghan wondered if he should stand on his toes, but he decided against it as his and Hyunbin’s faces were already way too close to his liking. They both did their best trying to match the expression the photographer wanted them to have, and sighed in relief once they were told the photoshoot was over.

They joined the other members, laughing and smiling at each other and happy to be done with today’s schedule. In the car back to their dorms, Donghan got to sit next to Hyunbin, and he stretched and complained about wanting a pillow. Hyunbin, as the big, nice teddy bear that he was, immediately offered his shoulder, and Donghan wasted no time to lean on it with a happy sigh. Hyunbin laughed at that, and tilted his head so as to rest it over Donghan’s. Donghan closed his eyes and didn’t bother to fight the blush on his cheeks. He would take any contacts with Hyunbin, as small as they might be.

* * *

Promoting their songs on music shows was as awesome as it could get, but having to deal with how devastatingly handsome, gorgeous, beautiful – you get the idea – Hyunbin looked was pure torture to Donghan. It was one thing that fans thought so, but they didn’t deal with the real Hyunbin on a daily basis. Donghan was obviously very much biased, but Hyunbin looked really, really good, and it was too much for his little heart.

As they did their ending pose and were hushed backstage to get changed, Donghan was suddenly struck with courage. He looked around, and his eyes focused on Hyunbin. He walked up to him, determined, and took his hand.

“Follow me,” he said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

“Donghan?” Hyunbin said, eyes a little wider.

Nevertheless, he got up and followed Donghan to an empty storage room. There, Donghan turned on his heels to face him, and looked up, eyes locking themselves with Hyunbin’s.

The temptation to simply kiss Hyunbin was there, Donghan mused as he stared a few seconds too much at Hyunbin’s red mouth. He licked his own lips, as discreetly as possible, but he was aware that he had to come up with some explanation as to why he had dragged Hyunbin to this storage room after their performance.

“What’s up?” Hyunbin inquired, an eyebrow raised. He looked adorable even while confused, and Donghan screeched internally.

“I… I...” Donghan started, not knowing what to say. He felt really dumb now, even though he knew he just needed to let out three little words.

“Are you okay? Did you need to tell me anything or can we go back to the others?” Hyunbin pressed on, and Donghan lost his focus as his eyes trailed on a bead of sweat that was making its way down Hyunbin’s neck, rolling under the collar of his white shirt.

“Ah, yes, I… It’s…” Donghan stuttered, feeling hot and cold as conflicted feelings of want and fear collided in him.

“Hyubin? Donghan?”

Both of them perked up at the sound of Yongguk’s voice on the other side of the door, and Donghan’s heart fell into his stomach at the sight of Hyunbin’s sudden sparkly eyes. The feeling became much worse as Hyunbin answered Yongguk’s call.

“We’re here, coming in a minute!”

The smile and happiness was too present in his voice, and Donghan felt his heart break in pieces as Hyunbin grinned, obviously ready to leave the room.

“Kay, let’s go? You can always tell me whatever it is that you wanted to tell me at the dorms?” Hyunbin said before leaving the storage room.

Donghan opened his mouth but no sound came out.

 

The trip to the dorms was quite joyful, with Sanggyun and Taehyun karaoke-ing some anime songs, soon joined by Hyunbin and eventually Kenta, while Yongguk was napping against the window. Donghan felt very much alone, and tense. He felt like he was about to explode in frustration, not only because he hadn’t been able to confess, but also because Hyunbin was painfully oblivious to his feelings. He knew he had to do something to fix it once they’d reach the dorms.

Once home at the dorms, they all took turns to shower, and soon it was Hyunbin who called Donghan’s name and invited him in his and Yongguk’s room.

“What did you want to talk about, Donghannie?” Hyunbin said, sitting on his bed. Noticing Donghan’s tense expression, he did the same curious and worried expression as earlier in the storage room. “Really though, is there something wrong? You’ve been frowning a lot today.”

Right as if cued, Yongguk appeared in the room, looking for Tolbi. He waved lazily at the two, and got Tolbi out of a drawer before leaving for the common room. Donghan followed Hyunbin’s eyes on Yongguk, and finally the words came out.

“Why do you look at Yongguk that way?” Donghan surprised himself by how bitter he sounded.

Hyunbin sent him a surprised look, smiling dropping off his face. Donghan immediately resented himself for making him look like a kicked puppy, but he also had too many pent-up emotions.

“I… I’m not sure what you mean?” Hyunbin said, and Donghan snapped.

“You look at him like he’s the sun when I’ve been here for months trying to make you understand that I also like you so much and you’ve just ignored all of my attempts at flirting with you! Is it really that hard to see that I love you?”

Hyunbin seemed to freeze in time as Donghan’s words hit him. Donghan breathed in deeply, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You didn’t notice, huh? Nevermind then, now at least you know, so just… just forget it, keep looking at Yongguk I guess. I’ll get over you-” Donghan choked on those last words, hating the way they sounded. So instead he just left Hyunbin and Yongguk’s room, tears spilling too quickly to his liking. He reached his room and slammed the door before burying his face into his hands, letting out a sob as he let himself slide down the door. His confession had gone so wrongly, he just wanted to crawl into his bed and never leave it again.

 

He was about to really let himself go and burst into tears when someone knocked on the door. He tried opening his mouth, but a sob came out instead. His throat felt constricted to the point he couldn’t talk, so he settled for coughing.

“Donghan? Let me in, please.”

Donghan’s mind went “no way” as he recognized Hyunbin’s voice. But deep down, he was also curious. Torn apart, he got up nonetheless and opened the door. Hyunbin quickly came in and closed it behind him, and the sad expression on his face made Donghan confused.

Instead of talking, Hyunbin cradled him in his arms, and Donghan started bawling. Hyunbin embraced him tighter, caressing his hair and his back soothingly. Donghan cursed at himself for not being able to stop crying, all the more as he was wetting Hyunbin’s shirt, but the latter didn’t seem to mind. They had to wait a good moment before Donghan could calm down, and when he did, Hyunbin helped him clean his face, gently.

Donghan opened his mouth, but a hiccup came out. Hyunbin laughed gently, and he cupped Donghan’s face to give him a peck. Donghan’s eyes became as wide as saucers, and he let out half a screech.

“I’m really sorry for not noticing your feelings before,” Hyunbin said, “I guess I was… too obsessed with Yongguk? I don’t… love him, as in, like you love me, thought, it’s just kind of a crush.”

Donghan felt so relieved new tears welled up in his eyes. Hyunbin grinned, and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I don’t love you the way you love me, but I definitely like you a lot.”

Donghan wasn’t sure what to answer to that, but Hyunbin wasn’t done.

“I do think you are super sweet and handsome, so if I give you my full attention, do you think you could make me fall in love with you?”

Hyunbin was kind of smirking, making Donghan blush. “Of course, I’m a hundred percent boyfriend material!”

“I’m really sorry for hurting you,” Hyunbin repeated, eyebrows dropping. But Donghan’s heart was at ease now, and full of hope. He beamed at his bandmate, a grin brightening his face.

“It’s okay,” Donghan said, “you’re forgiven,” he concluded with a hug, which Hyunbin reciprocated. “Please be my boyfriend?” he asked, pouting a bit.

“I’d love to,” Hyunbin giggled.

* * *

 A month into their newly created relationship, Donghan realized how doomed he was when it came to his ever-growing feelings for Hyunbin. He loved him more than anything, and what made his heart warm was to see that Hyunbin was slowly but surely developing a similar affection for him. They informed the group pretty quickly, and Kenta howled in happiness before hugging the both of them as Taehyun and Sanggyun gaped before quickly congratulating them. Yongguk seemed overly happy, but they soon understood that he was actually expecting from Donghan to distract Hyunbin enough so that he could have his cats back. Unfortunately for him, that didn’t happen seeing as Rcy and Tolbi would rather nap on top of both Hyunbin and Donghan when they cuddled rather than spend time with their owner.

Talking about Yongguk, he soon announced that he had started dating Shihyun, and it was Donghan and Hyunbin’s greatest pleasure to tease their bandmate relentlessly seeing as he blushed and got all shy after this confidence. Donghan absolutely adored seeing Hyunbin’s soft, loving gaze on himself rather than on Yongguk, and he couldn’t wait to make Hyunbin fall for him more and more.

“I love you,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear as they were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie with the boys.

“Love you too,” Hyunbin giggled before kissing his cheek, noisily.

Donghan cooed, and reciprocated his kiss.

He had the happy ending he deserved.


End file.
